


Everybody's Secret

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Hogwarts, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Rimming, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are both professors at Hogwarts, and in a relationship with each other. They think they’re doing a good job keeping it secret — they’re not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> Gracerene, I was so happy to write for you because you work so hard modding some great fests, and I wanted to say thank you. I hope you enjoy this. ♥

***

“You wanted to see me, Professor Malfoy? Have I been a bad boy that needs punishing?”

“Do you really have to do that every time you come into my classroom?” Draco retorted dryly, glancing up at Harry who was posing in the doorway with his arms spread above him, his hands on both sides of the frame.

“I don’t do it _every_ time,” Harry said defensively, arching his back ever so slightly so that his hips were jutting out. “I just think you make a sexy Potions Master.”

“Or maybe you just have a thing for Potions Masters,” Draco mused. “Maybe you used to use that same line on Snape.”

Harry pulled a face. “Ugh! As if!”

Draco grinned. “Get over here, you.”

Harry grinned back, closing the door behind him as he hurried across the classroom. Draco slid his chair back from the desk to give Harry room, allowing him easy access to his lap. Harry’s warm weight settled on him as urgent lips pressed against his own.

“Long day, huh?” Draco murmured sympathetically against Harry’s lips.

“The longest,” Harry huffed. “The fourth years are doing hex deflection, but of course none of them have managed it yet so I’ve had to fix numerous jinxes. I’ve played Healer more than teacher today.”

“Try having first years attempt potions,” Draco muttered darkly. “There’s always so many explosions. Plus today was the last day of term so I think they’ve all given up on trying so it was even worse than usual.”

Though teaching wasn’t the easiest of jobs, and Draco often spent his free time complaining about his students, he thoroughly enjoyed being the Potions professor. He had been teaching for two years — three if you included the apprentice year, which had come about after several of the older teachers decided to retire after the war. The new Headmistress McGonagall thought it would be a good idea to get the teachers to train a younger replacement before they left, thus leaving Draco a job under Slughorn for a year.

Harry had done the same thing, only in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and they had grown close in that training year, finishing it as good friends and eventually becoming more. They still hadn’t come out to anyone, fearing the reaction their friends might have — Draco still received dirty looks in public, despite being an exceptional teacher who’d covered his Dark Mark with a narcissus flower tattoo sleeve.

Being in a secret relationship wasn’t all bad; they had a thing for sex in public, which had an even riskier thrill to it given that they didn’t want anyone to know they were together. There were massive downfalls to secret relationships, though, such as —

“Shit!”

Harry leapt back from Draco’s lap, and as he had been in the process of unbuttoning Draco’s shirt he ended up tearing a button away with him.

Draco managed to straighten himself up just as Lorelei Logan walked into the room. She was a seventh year with a knack for Potions, and had always been one of Draco’s favourite students.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, glancing at Harry who had one hand behind his head and the other on Draco’s desk. “I’m sorry, were you in a meeting?”

“Yes,” Draco answered, the same time that Harry said, “no.”

“I mean…” Draco quickly tried to straighten.

“I just had to ask Draco something...professional,” Harry tried.

“Important teacher stuff,” Draco agreed. “You didn’t walk in on anything, though; it was just a casual chat.”

Lorelei looked between the both of them, her expression unreadable as every good Slytherin’s should be. “I just had a question about the winter break homework you’d set; I’ll come and see you before breakfast tomorrow.”

Lorelei left, and both Harry and Draco let out a sigh of relief.

“You should really teach your students how to knock,” Harry said.

“You should really learn how to look a door,” Draco retorted.

They fixed each other with a glare, before breaking into identical grins.

“Now where was I?” Harry smirked, dropping back onto Draco’s lap and continuing what he had started.

*

Outside the door, Lorelei felt so relieved to release that tension and roll her eyes.

Professor Malfoy and Professor Potter were totally into each other; everybody could see that. For some strange reason, though, Professors Malfoy and Potter weren’t aware that everyone knew about them — nobody knew why they were so determined to keep their relationship a secret when they were so bad at hiding it.

Still, it had become a bit of a game for the older girls in the school. Both Professor Malfoy and Professor Potter were super hot, and together they looked like a bit of a fantasy. Lorelei and the other seventh year girls often walked into their classrooms unannounced, hoping to catch them in the act, but Professor Potter in particular was very fast at moving.

It was no matter, though; Lorelei would still have a story to tell.

***

“Hey, Four-Eyes,” Harry said cheerfully, taking a seat opposite Draco at the table in the library.

“Really?” Draco retorted blandly, pushing the rim of his reading glasses up his nose. “You’re going to make fun of me for having my eye health decline with age?”

“You’re twenty, Draco; don’t be so melodramatic. Besides.” Harry tapped on the rim of his own glasses. “You’ve made fun of me for wearing these for _years_.”

“No, I made fun of you for being an easy to wind up prat,” Draco corrected smoothly. “I assure you the glasses had nothing to do with it. Also...”

“What?” Harry looked at Draco in confusion.

“You’re out after hours,” Draco said.

“I’m a professor.” Harry always looked so adorable when he looked like he had no idea what was going on.

“You’re not wearing your ID,” Draco pointed out, tapping his plastic badge which Granger’s department in the Ministry had insisted on all teachers wearing. “Therefore, you’re out after hours which is a punishable offence.”

Harry gave Draco a sly smile. “Can I persuade you to keep quiet, Professor?”

“I can think of one thing,” Draco purred, rubbing his rapidly hardening cock through his trousers and dropping his gaze down to look underneath the table.

Harry was quick to get the hint, vanishing from sight. Moments later, deft hands tugged at the zipper of his trousers and freed his erection from its confines.

Draco closed his eyes and gripped the tabletop hard as a wet mouth enveloped his cock.

“Wow!” Draco managed to pant out. “Keep sucking cock like that and you’ll get a reputation.”

Harry lifted a hand to give Draco the finger, and then settled his hands on Draco’s thighs, squeezing the muscles.

“Fuck, you’re good at that,” Draco said, dropping his hand to entangle his fingers in Harry’s hair. “You’re so, so good at that.”

Harry almost had Draco’s entire cock in his mouth now — having a boyfriend who could deepthroat was a blessing Draco hadn’t been aware of until Harry — and he nuzzled his nose against Draco’s leg. Harry always liked to be told he was doing good, almost turned on by the praise.

The wet, warm pressure around his cock was intense, but his heart really started racing when he heard footsteps echoing across the stone floor behind him.

Harry froze, and Draco quickly tugged the table up to hide his open trousers and Harry’s head.

“Professor Malfoy?” It was Madam Pince. “Is everything alright? You were making some peculiar noises.”

“I’m fine,” Draco answered, but Harry had given his cock another suck which made Draco’s voice come out high-pitched and strained. “Just a, uh, cramp in my leg.” He gave Harry’s leg a stealthy kick as Harry slowly began licking him.

“Oh, I see. Is Professor Potter around? I thought I saw him come this way,” Madam Pince pressed on, and Draco really wished she’d go away.

“He was looking for a book on erectile dysfunction, I believe,” Draco said, wincing when Harry pinched his thigh in retaliation. “Cramps are the worst, aren’t they? So sudden.”

Madam Pince looked at him strangely but chose not to comment; she didn’t like talking to teachers much more than she did students.

Draco glanced down at Harry who was looking up at him, his eyes wide and his mouth full of cock.

“Feel free to carry on,” Draco smirked.

*

Irma shook her head as she walked away from Professor Malfoy. Did he really not think she’d be able to see the messy, black locks underneath the table? There was only one person in the school with hair like that, and Professor Potter had otherwise disappeared in the library.

She didn’t understand why Professors Malfoy and Potter wanted to keep their relationship a secret — did they really not realise that the rest of the staff knew? But she wasn’t going to embarrass them by commenting on their lack of subtlety.

And while she had no problem with the two of them dating — the library? Really? People just had no respect for the standards of the library anymore.

***

Harry’s moans came out muffled as he bit down on his tie; Draco’s tie, meanwhile, was currently binding Harry’s wrists together.

Harry was bent over his desk, arms tied behind his back, while Draco knelt on the floor, rimming Harry.

Harry had been in the same position when Draco had been fucking him, and his arse was always sensitive afterwards. Draco could normally get Harry to come for a second time by just using his tongue with the occasional bit of fingering. 

Draco gripped Harry’s arse cheeks hard, spreading them with his fingers as he pressed his tongue as deep as it would go inside Harry. The Cleansing charm hadn’t disguised the salty taste that could only be associated with men, and Draco savoured it as he licked Harry with much enthusiasm.

Harry pressed back as well as he could into Draco’s face, making whining noises through the makeshift gag.

“You’re such a pillow princess,” Draco teased, his breath against Harry’s skin causing Harry to shiver.

“Fuck off,” Harry hissed through the tie.

Draco grinned; he didn’t mind that Harry loved to receive because he loved to give, and it wasn’t like they never switched.

Draco was just preparing to add a finger when a knock sounded at the door, and he rolled his eyes as he hastily stood and untied Harry’s wrists. Public sex wasn’t so fun when there were interruptions nearly every time; at least they’d both come once already.

“Harry?” came Longbottom’s voice. “Are you decent?”

“I’m in my classroom, Neville,” Harry called back, freshly ungagged. “Why wouldn’t I be decent?” Harry said while refastening his trousers and ushering a semi-naked Draco under his desk.

Longbottom opened the door, carrying with him the earthy smell of the Herbology greenhouses — Longbottom’s teaching subject.

“Are you alright, Harry? I could hear strange noises through the door,” Longbottom said. “And you look a bit flushed.”

“Cramp,” Harry answered quickly.

“Oh,” Longbottom murmured. “I hear Malfoy’s been getting cramps a lot lately, too.”

“Yeah, well...Malfoy’s a loser,” Harry retorted, faking a laugh which turned into a yelp when Draco slapped Harry’s knee.

“Harry?” Longbottom asked in alarm.

“Damn cramp,” Harry lied. “Is there anything you needed, Neville? I’m busy.”

Draco winced for Harry then; Harry was stood behind an empty desk which made it look like Harry was the opposite of busy. Longbottom was a decent friend to Harry though and didn’t comment.

“Hannah wants me to tell you that if you chose not to come to our New Year’s party because you’re worried about being lonely, she has a friend she can set you up with.”

Harry glanced down at Draco at Longbottom’s comment.

“It’s not that, Neville,” Harry said gently. “I just have other plans already.”

“Alright,” Longbottom said. “But whoever you’re meeting instead is welcome to come, too.”

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. “I’ll think about it.”

*

Neville closed the door to Harry’s classroom, hurrying away in case more suspect noises started to come through the door.

Still, he hoped his comment to Harry would be enough to prompt Harry to finally come out regarding his relationship with Malfoy. It didn’t take a genius to work it out, seeing the way they looked at each other like nothing else mattered in the universe. Plus they had a thing for public sex at night despite not being very good at hiding what they were doing when caught.

But if Harry wasn’t ready to tell his friends, then Neville wasn't going to push him. He couldn’t understand the appeal of Malfoy, but if Harry was happy then Neville would support them together. And when they did come out, maybe then he and Hannah could give them tips on how _not_ to get caught.

***

Christmas soon came around, and Draco woke on Christmas Day with Harry wrapped around him. Draco was hard, as often happened when he stayed the night with Harry, and Harry was the same way, his erection pressing against Draco’s thigh.

They were still half-asleep, but between them they managed to lower their pyjama bottoms while Draco lazily cast a Lubrication charm on his cock. They both turned onto their sides, Draco’s chest pressing against Harry’s back.

Draco pressed his erection to the crease between Harry’s thighs, just below his arse, pressing through and allowing his cock to slide between the silky smooth skin. He set up a gentle pace, moving slowly as he reached a hand round to fist Harry’s cock.

It was slow and tender, and Draco pressed his face into the crook of Harry’s neck as they writhed against one another. He trailed kisses across Harry’s skin, up to his jaw and his earlobe. When Draco came a long while later he bit down on Harry’s neck, sucking the mark and caressing it with his tongue.

Harry came not long after, and they simply laid together for a while until Harry spoke up.

“That bite will bruise, you know.”

“So?” For the last few days Draco had been thinking over Longbottom’s words about Harry going to the party with his ‘mystery’ date. “Maybe I want people to see it.”

Harry turned over so he could face Draco. “Would you want them to know who it was from?” Draco nodded slowly, and Harry added, “good. I’d like them to know, I think.”

“If anyone says anything, I’ll just ignore it,” Draco murmured, leaning in to press a kiss to Harry’s lips. “I’m tired of hiding us.”

“If anyone says anything I’ll tell them where to go,” Harry insisted. “But if you’re ready then I’m ready.”

“Should we go together for Christmas Dinner today?” Draco suggested. “There’s a couple of students staying behind; they’ll get the story spreading to the others so we don’t have to.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Harry grinned.

***

As they’d decided together, they walked into the Great Hall for Christmas Dinner hand-in-hand, coming in five minutes late so that more people would notice them.

A few faces turned their way and they got a handful of greetings, but nobody commented on their hand-holding.

Draco shared a glance with Harry, and Harry took the plunge.

“Everyone?” Harry called, finally gaining the attention of the whole room. “I thought you might like to know...Draco and I are together.”

There was a smattering of low mumbling, but other than that there was no reaction, and everyone turned back to their food.

Draco cleared his throat and caught the attention back. “What Harry means,” Draco added, because Harry never had been good at public speaking. “Is that we are romantically and sexually involved.”

A fourth year boy who had stayed behind went bright red, but the other professors and seventh-year Lorelei just stared at them as if they were waiting for more — until a trance seemed to break.

“My goodness!” Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

“So unexpected!” gasped Nearly Headless Nick.

“You and Malfoy? I’d never have guessed,” Neville cried.

Draco shared a glance with Harry again. 

“Why do we get the feeling you already knew?” Harry asked sullenly.

“What? Why would you think that?” Transfiguration Professor Padma Patil argued in a very non-argumentative tone.

“You were definitely not obvious about it,” Longbottom nodded.

“There’s a game among the older girls to catch you at it,” Lorelei admitted.

“And amongst some of the teachers,” Headmistress McGonagall added dryly.

“So everyone already knows?” Draco asked.

He was answered with lots of nodding.

“We were just waiting for you two to come out with it,” Longbottom said, offering them a supportive smile. “Guess you can both come to the New Year’s party now.”

So all their secrecy and concerns had been for nothing; everybody knew, and nobody had a bad word to say about it. There was just one thing left to do, then, and Draco had been waiting a long time to do it.

He spun Harry to him and kissed him soundly, right in front of everyone. Just because he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated here or at [LiveJournal](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/).


End file.
